Despedida de Cumpleaños
by SunFlor
Summary: Si fueras olvidado toda tu vida... podrias soportarlo?


Hello~! Les traigo otra traducción… Gracias a la gente que dejó reviews en mi otra traducción "Enterrados", ellos me incentivaron a seguir traduciendo otros fics de este género que me encanta.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de hetalia ni el fic me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y el Fic original es de Gentle Hina.

Disfruten (L)

"Dialogo"

_Recuerdo _

Presente

* * *

Despedida de cumpleaños

"Estoy tan cansado"

Matthew entró su habitación aquella fría noche de julio, era el primer día del mes y todavía nadie recordaba su cumpleaños. Se sentó en la cama y mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabello dio un largo suspiro, sus ojos violetas se cerraron fuertemente llenos de frustración.

Luego, al abrirlos, todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el armario "Aquí está mi salida" pensó mientras abría la puerta y buscaba el cajón que contenía su arma. Ya había encontrado dicho cajón mientras pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que habían pasado antes en esa fecha.

_Alfred caminaba hacia el pequeño canadiense con sus manos en la espalda, mientras reía._

"_Hey Mattie, tengo algo para ti" Matthew sonrió esperando que se tratase de su regalo de cumpleaños. "Que es?" Alfred golpeó a Matthew en la frente haciéndolo caer al piso. Colocó ambas manos en su frente mientras sentía que una lágrima se formaba al costado de sus ojos. Alfred comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras señalaba al canadiense, su cara se tornó roja de tanto reír. "A-Alfred, por qué hiciste eso? Qué clase de regalo es ese?"_

_Alfred dejo de reírse y levantó una ceja "Regalo? Huh? Nah, no es tu cumpleaños!" Alfred se alejó riendo otra vez y pensando en lo fantástica que había sido su broma._

Matthew abrió el cajón

"_Papa, sabes que día es hoy? Algo que quieras decirme? Preguntó Matthew frente a Francis, quien estaba cocinando. El francés hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Si, hay algo" Los ojos de Matthew se llenaron de ilusión; después de todo, Francis era su querido papa, y era la UNICA persona que recordaba quien era! "Puedes traerme un poco de harina y algunos huevos de la tienda? Necesito algunos para cocinar algo especial!" Matthew se decepcionó, asintió despacio y salió de su casa a hacer los mandados._

Colocando las plateadas balas dentro, comenzó a preparar la pistola. Con los ojos cerrados, se preparó.

Su puerta principal se abrió mientras que Alfred, Francis y Arthur entraban con regalos y una torta gigante con una hoja de maple en la punta.

"Matty," Gritó Alfred con una enorme sonrisa mientras abria la puerta de su habitación, "Feliz Cumpleaños-"

**BANG!**

El arma cayó de su mano, gran cantidad de sangre salía de su cabeza, sus lentes cayeron lejos de la escena. Alfred permaneció inmóvil en la puerta, estaba en shock completamente palido. Francis y Arthur corrieron hacia la habitación y como Alfred quedaron atónitos ante la imagen. Alfred corrió hacia su hermano y cayó de rodillas frente el mientras se sacaba su abrigo y desesperadamente trataba de detener el sangrado de la cabeza de su hermano. "Matthew…MATTHEW!" Francis se arrodilló a su lado y presionó la herida de su hijo. Arthur llamó a la ambulancia y se unió a ellos.

" Oh Dios… Matt… Matthew! No… por favor… no… MATTHEW!.. De-despierta!.. POR FAVOR!

En cuanto abrió sus ojos todo su maldito cuerpo estaba adolorido, por lo que empezó a llorar y gritar, aumentando la hemorragia.

"Haz que pare! Haz que pare! Por favor!" decía Alfred desesperado mientras se acercaba a su hermano "Matthew, Calmate, no te muevas! Arthur corrió hasta la puerta principal para dejar pasar a los paramédicos, quienes en solo segundos llenaron la habitación y se llevaron al muchacho moribundo fuera de la casa.

Sentados en la sala de espera, todos recordaban lo que había sucedido hasta que Alfred habló sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos "Nosotros causamos esto?" "… Creo que mucha gente lo hizo, incluidos nosotros" murmuró Arthur. Francis se sentó mas lejos de ellos, mirando hacia la pared: Se sentía el mas responsable, viendo que probablemente incentivó a Matthew a hacerlo, pretendiendo olvidar su cumpleaños. _"Papa, sabes que día es hoy? Hay algo que quieras decirme?"_ aquellas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del francés mientras este se mordía los labios.

Alfred, por otro lado, tenia algo que lamentaba no haberle dicho a Matthew hace mucho tiempo: Sus sentimientos por el. Y eso, lo estaba enloqueciendo. El había reproducido en su mente la escena en la que golpeaba al pequeño canadiense en su frente. No se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía, la decepción en su rostro cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Pero estaba jugando! Seguro había olvidado su cumpleaños el año anterior y el año anterior al otro… y el año anterior… Cuando había recordado su cumpleaños? Luego, algo lo golpeó; Podría él vivir siendo ignorado y olvidado toda su vida como Matthew? Podría vivir con el dolor de que sus propios padres no lo registraran? Podría vivir siendo tomado en cuenta solo porque su cara era confundida con la de su hermano?

_Alfred y Matthew tenían 7 años en esos momentos. El cumpleaños de Alfred había sido ayer_

"_Alfred, quieres algunas galletas?" Alfred saltaba enloquecido y empujó a su hermano fuera de su camino, lo que provocó que Matthew cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa."Yaaaayy! Galletas! Genial!" Gritó mientras tomaba un puñado de ellas y empezaba a llenarse la boca. Arthur sonreía y acariciaba los cabellos del mas pequeño "Come más despacio o te vas a atragantar"_

_Matthew solamente se encontraba adolorido en un rincón, llorando mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre bajaban detrás de su cabeza asi como las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, se notaba que el pequeño no soportaba el dolor en ese momento. Alfred lo había notado pero, como de costumbre, Arthur no se dio cuenta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Arthur, Francis entró en la casa con unos pasajes en la mano "Alfred, vamos a hacer un viaje por una semana a mi país! Listo para ir?_

_Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron, Arthur tomó a Francis y a Alfred de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta "Yay! Esto va a ser divertidoo!" Gritó Alfred mientras corría hacia afuera._

"_Papa, no vas a dejarme aquí solo, verdad? Yo también voy con ustedes, no?" Sollozó el pequeño siguiendo a Francis, quien caminaba directo hacia la puerta. Alfred estaba afuero, pero podía ver a Matthew claramente. Francis cerró la puerta en frente de Matthew, la cerró con llave y entró al auto._

"_Alfred, sube al auto!" Gritó Arthur mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante. "OK!" Alfred corrió hacia el auto, frenó y miró hacia atrás: Matthew estaba mirando por la ventana, pero en un instante, se alejó con la cara roja mirando hacia abajo. Cuando el auto comenzó a alejarse de la casa, Alfred gritó "Esperen! Nos estamos olvidando de Matthew!" Francis continuó manejando y Arthur miró al muchacho unos instantes._

"…_Quien es ese?"_

Alfred no pudo aguantar mas y corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba Matthew. Se acomodó rápidamente a su lado y agarró su mano mientras trataba de evita que las lagrimas salieran, Una serie de emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza. Matthew, que tenia una mascara para respirar y estaba conectado a un montón de aparatos, abrió débilmente sus ojos para ver los nublados ojos de su hermano quien abrió la boca para hablar.

"Matthew, perdóname! Perdóname por todo! Por favor no te vayas!" Alfred no notó a los médicos y enfermeras que abandonaban la habitación y se dirigían hacia donde estaban Arthur y Francis.

"Te necesito aquí! Todos te necesitamos! Matthew, yo-" De repente Matthew lo interrumpió.

"Perdona pero… quien es Matthew?" dijo, se negaba a creer que era Matthew Williams.

"Hay algún Matthew? Nunca escuche de alguien con ese nombre"

Las lagrimas de Alfred rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano con mas fuerza.

"Tu eres Matthew! Matthew Williams! Canadá! Sollozó cuando se dio cuenta que Matthew no comprendía.

"No, No soy… No soy nadie" Sonrió "pero me pone muy contento que alguien me este viendo ahora…" Matthew comenzó a cerrar su ojos lentamente, su respiración disminuía. "Siempre soy invisible… Nadie puede oírme… Lo lamento Alfred…. No llamo tanto la atención como tu. Yo solo soy una carga para ti…"

"No no lo ere Matthew! No hables así, solo… no lo hagas! Matthew se apoderó de la mano de Alfred, mientras lagrimas caían de su propia cara.

"Por Favor no llores sobre mi… es como… llorar sobre el aire…"

El pecho de Matthew dejó de moverse y los ojos de Alfred se agrandaron. Matthew estaba…

"MATTHEW!"

"Alfred te...te amo"

Y ese fue el final.

En el funeral, todos asistieron, todos lloraban por Matthew. Excepto Belarus y Rusia, que tenían la mirada en el piso. En el ataúd, Matthew se veía tranquilo y en paz.

Alfred tomó la mano de su hermano por última vez.

"Matthew" empezó a susurrar "Nunca te olvidaré. Y nadie mas lo hará. Lo prometo"

Y en alguna parte, Matthew Sonrió.

OoOoO

* * *

No se les rompió el corazón? Porque yo lloré mientras traducía xD Ya saben… si les gustó díganmelo dejando un Review :D

Ah! Y Si alguno de ustedes quiere una traducción de un Fic específico solo dejen el título en un review y si es tragedia/Drama mejor.

Bye~


End file.
